Full Moon
by Gueniver
Summary: Part of the Protesting Natures universe. Spock and Christine are sent to Iotia to check on their gangster friends. Nothing but fluff. No real plot, just a 50's set and my favorite pair in cute costumes. Not checked or rewritten from its original form 15 years ago.


**DISCLAIMER**: The _Star Trek_ characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Gueniver. Paramount Corp, NBC Inc., Disney Inc. and all the other Borg entities own the characters, the franchise and the right to make money off of said delicious things. I just like to take them out of the Barbie (tm) Funhouse once in a while and let them take a ride in the Mystery Van (tm) with GI Joe (tm) and the rest of the gang. No, none of these characters are in this story, just Spock and Christine. This story is Rated M.

_Full Moon_

Gueniver

It was a short mission on Iotia, First Officer Spock and Dr. Chapel were traveling incognito. Their mission was to verify that the Iotians had lived up to their part of the "the deal". The council of bosses lead by Oxmix and Kracko had spent the last 10 years evolving a solid capitalistic society. It certainly wasn't the democracy that the Federation had hoped for but with the stories of the giant 'heater in the sky' there hadn't been a huge resurgence of the days of the crime bosses.

She smiled broadly at her handsome dinner companion. The fashions had evolved along an uncanny Terran time line. He looked dashing in a 40's pinstriped suit and fedora. Although at the moment the charming headgear sat in an alcove near the restaurant entrance with her wool wrap and his long dress coat. It seemed impossibly comfortable to be seated here with him, dressed like a 20th century movie star.

He looked up from the tall glass of water in his hand and caught her admiring gaze.

His eyebrows rose and his baritone voice caressed her across the table, "You are doing it again." His lips curved slightly in amusement.

"I was only admiring your dashing good looks. I wasn't having a single impure thought." She smiled wickedly, an impure thought coming in the heels of her denial. She was like a schoolgirl when she was alone with him. She didn't think she could exactly be blamed.

"As long as you do not say it." He effected an expression of long-suffering, feeling the compliment coming.

"What? That you're devilishly good looking?" She couldn't stop the broad grin that lit up her face. She reached for the martini glass and raised it to her lips. It was her second and the gin was already working its magic on her.

"Christine." He began to tell her to stop, but found himself lost in her blue eyes. There was something very freeing about this place, this persona that he had taken on. In the beginning he had done it for the mission. Now after two days of discreet surveys, they would be leaving in the morning and he found that he did not want to go just yet. It was a rare treat for the two of them to be together in a public place where no one knew them or had any expectations of their behavior. There were no pretenses here.

"Yes, Spock?" she leaned her chin on her palm and batted her eyes playfully at him. It was a behavior that she had noted some of the young ladies exhibiting on their first day.

She was so beautiful it was unreal to him that he should be here with her. The navy satin dress and small period hat were remarkably attractive on her. Unlike her duty uniform, she seemed to truly appreciate the fashion of the planet and he had to admit it truly flattered her lovely frame.

"Would you care to dance?" He extended his hand across the table.

She blinked in disbelief, as if the gin had somehow made her hear something that he had not said. Then he rose and moved around the table with his hand still extended his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, thank you." And she rose gracefully. They moved easily to the center area set aside for dancing. A decent sized orchestra finished a lively tune as they arrived at the outermost edge and the dancers paused and applauded. More than one dancer breathed heavily from their efforts at the boisterous dance.

The lights lowered slightly and the bandmaster cued the players. A gentle slow tune flowed across the floor. Spock turned to Christine and with practiced ease took her into his arms and slowly weaved her about the dance floor. He was light on his feet. And even if they had not shared a betrothal bond she would have known where to move with him because his skill was as precise in dance as it was in anything else he did.

The gin crept up on her suddenly as they turned in time with the music, flowing with the others in a lazy circular pattern. She giggled slightly as the world spun far more that it should and her head rolled forward to his shoulder.

"Weee!" she murmured into his broad shoulder.

Spock looked heavenward in mild amusement and held her tightly until she raised her head once again, still moving slowly with the others.

She leaned back slightly to look into his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed pink. He watched her perfectly painted crimson lips move as she whispered, "I seem to be feeling a little tipsy, Mr. Spock."

He was captivated by her lips, wanted to kiss her here in front of all the others. He knew it was her intoxication that was affecting him through their bond, but he didn't care.

She tilted her head innocently to one side, "Yes?" she searched his face for the reason he looked so intently at her.

He leaned slowly in to her, he had to taste her lips. She was so lovely. He felt arousal grow deep within him as he pressed against her more fully.

He was just bare inches from her mouth when he whispered "You are so beautiful" then pressed his lips to hers. She pulled him tightly against her for a moment and felt him gasp against the sensation.

Abruptly he pulled his mouth from hers and looked about with embarrassment. No one seemed to have noticed them at all. Indeed, they were not the only couple to have shared a kiss.

Of course Christine knew what kind of taboo it was to be dancing with Spock here, let alone to kiss him in front of all these witnesses. Spock was certainly walking on the wild side tonight! She knew that they could never behave this way in front of their friends, or anyone who knew anything about Vulcans. She slid her hand seductively up from his shoulder to the lobe of his ear. With two fingers she traced the outline of his ear up to the point, delighted to see his inevitable reaction. Lips parted with an involuntary sigh he closed his eyes in pleasure and shuddered slightly. Then she felt a pulse of pleasure rush through her as she became suddenly aware of a tell tale hardness pressing against her from his trousers.

His mind's voice sounded in her, strained with desire. _Please stop that, Beloved, we still need to leave this establishment._

She giggled again lowering her hand to rest easily on his shoulder. "You started it," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and the look there was unmistakable. He would have her tonight. If there were no one here in this room, he would have her this very moment.

Now it was her turn to gasp as he opened up their link with controlled ease. She felt the small ache in the center of her belly spread like heat through her limbs and an ache in her groin made the very action of dancing suddenly very arousing. His eyes were tinged with humor at her desperate helplessness against the waves of sexual heat that he shared, but he did not close the link.

"Be careful, my beloved," she whispered wickedly, "I do not have any Vulcan sensibilities. I am human and do not care where I am or who sees me." She raised a challenging eyebrow.

The dancers around them slowed and came to a stop. The music ended.

Spock only bowed his head slightly, as if thanking her for the dance. "Indeed," he said.

They separated as the other dancers did and applauded politely.

He then took her hand and led her back to the table, but rather than pull out her chair as he had all evening, her picked up her handbag and led her abruptly to the cloak room.

The closer they got to the front door, the more her desire grew and she knew his did as well.

He held up her cloak for her and when she turned to allow him to place it on her shoulders she felt his lips on her neck, his hands did not immediately release the cloak but hugged her tightly. She pressed against him as well, fighting the urge to turn and kiss him again.

After another moment he released her and offered his arm as they headed to the door. She snuggled close to him brushing her breast softly against his arm. He placed his hat on his head as they exited into the balmy night.

It was warm, summertime by the Iotian calendar.

They walked in silence for a block, only the sound of their shoes on the pavement echoing softly on the city buildings. It reminded Spock of his time in depression era Earth so many years ago.

The night sky was alight with stars and as they rounded a corner to head up to their hotel they saw the Iotian moon looming full ahead. Lavender and pocked with meteor craters, it had a ring of dust that perpetually circled it giving the appearance of a giant purple flower in the sky.

Christine stopped in her tracks, pausing to take in its beauty.

Spock, unimpressed by celestial bodies, felt only the urgent need for a private place with Christine.

"Isn't it lovely?" she asked, eyes wide in wonder.

Spock turned to face her, smoldering with anticipation, "_You_ are lovely." He raised their entwined hands to his lips kissing her long delicate fingers.

She made a small appreciative noise at the sensation of his warm lips on her skin.

Then, quite suddenly and without a look around them, she pulled him to her in a desperate kiss.

Spock paused for a moment shocked by her spontaneous action, but was lost in her kiss in the next moment. He pulled her crushingly close, felt her moan against his mouth. He kissed her again and again, each time more deeply spreading his lips hungrily darting his tongue into her cool wet mouth. Her hands clawed at the dark overcoat then up his back to his hair, pushing his hat at an awkward angle over his brow. He ignored it, instead focusing on her smooth neck, kissing down it slowly. When her thumbs caressed the tips of his ears he sucked in deeply leaving a crimson mark on her collarbone and eliciting a gasping moan from her. Waves of desire radiated from her.

He would have her now. He must.

She could feel the desire pulsing in him as well. She drew him quickly out of the light into the narrow passage way between two buildings.

He didn't care where they were. He wanted her now.

He pressed against her firmly pinning her to the rough brick. She responded by pulling him firmly against her and sliding her hands down his back to his firm buttocks. She squeezed and kneaded his flesh as she ground her pelvis against his. He moaned in response, running his hands roughly against her as well.

Christine slid one hand around to the front of Spock's generously cut trousers until she came to the long hard bulge then slid her fingers down its length to cup the hot flesh. His face contorted in sweet agony. She slid her fingers up and down mercilessly while he could only squeeze his eyes shut and gasp.

Then with disconcerting ease and speed her fingers found the slide fastener on the trouser front, opened it and slipped her cool fingers inside. With the barest of efforts she slid down the elastic waistband of his under garment and freed his burning hot member. The soft silk of her fingers, the cool air of the night the sensation of her mouth suddenly on his was dizzying. Slowly, firmly she stroked him, his knees felt weak.

He could feel the pressure rising, long past being controlled. If she didn't stop, in a moment it would be over.

He needed to feel her, to be in her. He wrenched away from her gasping. "Christine, please. I need-"

She was lost in him as well, uncaring of where they were. She slid the hem of her skirt up slowly. He watched mesmerized as the edge of the archaic stockings appeared, then small white buttons that held them to her garter and the long thin straps that were the only thing covering her smooth white thighs. She was highly aroused, he could smell the sweet fragrance of her wetness and his cock twitched in anticipation.

She whispered huskily to him, enticing him, seducing him, "I'm not wearing any panties." His eyes widened, he could barely control his breathing. He couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel her skin. Suddenly his hands were running up her thighs, over the silky fabric of her stockings up to the skin of her thighs then higher still. They both gasped at the sensations as his hands found bare smooth buttocks under the skirt.

She couldn't wait anymore, she reached out and pulled his face to hers, devouring his mouth. She lifted on leg easily and wrapped it around his waist pulling him to her. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her buttocks and his aching hard member easily sheathed itself in her. Their minds exploded with passion. It was incredible.

He thrust into her again and again, lifting her easily, moving her as he wished. The sensations of silk and skin and heat and wetness were overwhelming. After only a few deep hard thrusts she threw back her head and cried out his name and he felt her body stiffen and her velvet folds clench tightly on him. It was too much, he buried his face in her shoulder, painfully impacting the brick of the wall and answered her call in kind. He thrust once, twice more as the orgasm washed over them. He clung to her desperately hoping they would not fall and still not caring.

The sensations slowly died down in shuddering waves. "Oh my god," she gasped. It was almost a sob, but he felt the exhausted joy through their bond.

Slowly they raised their heads, still breathing heavily. He looked deeply into her eyes then he kissed her sweetly and lightly, "My goddess." The corner of his mouth twitched in the barest of smiles.

She laughed and brushed his cheek, lowering her leg and placing her feet on the ground. The sound echoed in the alley. He did not release her soft backside, but nuzzled in to her neck, kissing her near her ear. She shuddered as she felt the sparks of a new fire in him already rising. "My love, we should go to the hotel."

He hummed appreciatively, "Yes we should." But he still did not move from his position.

"We have a big soft warm bed there, Love."

"Hmm-hmm."

"Spock. Please. If you don't stop that…" He lifted his head this time, his eyes belying his wicked intentions. "To the hotel, then." He kissed one cheek, "Where I shall make love to you.." He kissed her other cheek. "Until precisely…" He kissed her mouth now stealing her breath away. "One hour…" He kissed her again, this time parting his lips and darting his tongue into her mouth causing her to cling to him as her knees threatened to give way. "30 minutes before our beam out time."

He abruptly disengaged himself from her and proceeded to efficiently adjust his appearance. She leaned heavily against the wall gasping and heaving. Her skirt slid down on its own. She drew in a shuddering breath. He turned back to her, as implacable as ever. Tall dashing, devilishly handsome. He adjusted his hat.

She laughed. He hadn't even lost his hat! He cocked an eyebrow in high Spockian fashion and offered his elbow once again.

"Shall we?"

She smoothed her hands down her dress, ran her fingers over her hair slightly then took the proffered arm and they stepped out into the moonlit night. If passersby noticed anything about the couple it was only that they were in love and seemed to be in a great hurry to get to wherever it was they were going.

But they sighed, that was to be expected when the moon was full.

The End


End file.
